Happy Holidays!
by Demi Lupin
Summary: In which I write a series of one-shots based on Holiday songs! My way of saying Happy Holidays! I hope you all like it! Includes Rose! River! 10.5! 11! and whom ever else you'd like!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, Here I am. With Christmas Cheer! Yea, I love this time of year, I just got into my Dream school so I'm pretty excited, so here's a new story! Enjoy loves!**_

**_Disclaimer: No owny, no rights, so sad :( (all BBC's)_**

_**Characters: Rose and 10.5**_

_**Song: Carol of the Bells (any version you like!)**  
><em>

_Oh how they pound,_  
><em>Raising the sound,<em>  
><em>O'er hill and dale,<em>  
><em>Telling their tale,<em>  
><em>Gaily they ring<em>  
><em>While people sing<em>  
><em>Songs of good cheer<em>  
><em>Christmas is here<em>  
><em>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas<em>  
><em>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>The lights on the tree twinkled brightly, like nothing seen before. Rose tiptoed around the perimeter adjusting a few lights and decorations, while John put the finishing touches on the toy kitchen their young daughter, Lilly, had wanted so badly. Set up a good distance away from the tree was a chemistry set, complete with lab equipment that their eldest, Alex, had "subtly" suggested as a possible gift.<p>

John stood up admiring his work; he thought back to the Doctor and wondered how he could have ever though this a bad life. It was a new adventure every day. His children with just enough Time Lord to make them clever, and just enough humanity to make them too curious made them the biggest challenge he ever had to face. The amount of things Lilly alone could get into mad his head spin. Just the other day she had somehow managed to figure out how to get into the cellar downstairs. Padlocked, and password protected, she cracked it all and found her way in, and she was only six! When she was finally found and questioned, she responded with a simple, 'I was bored.'

Rose walked over offering him a cookie she and Lilly had prepared earlier that day for Santa. He smiled and took one, wrapping his arm around her.

"I remember." Rose began, "Being little and my mum taking me to see this choir. They were all children, my age, I was about eight, but it was beautiful." She began to hum, then sing "_Hark! How they sound, Sweet Silver Bells_."

"_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!" _John joined in, causing Rose to giggle.

"D'you think they'll like them?" She asked.

"I think so," John looked at the clock on the mantle, "We've got about twenty minutes before they wake up, I suppose we should get in position then." He stood up and led Rose to their bedroom, both of them sliding into bed. Twenty minutes later their bed sank down from the added weight.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Their children bounced up and down on their bed, "Wake up! It's Christmas! UP! UP! UP!" John and Rose made a show of stretching, their hands being grabbed, and tugged down the stairs. "LET'S SEE WHAT SANTA BROUGHT!" They entered the living room, cherishing the look of joy on their children's faces as they took in the vast amount of presents. Jackie and Pete took pleasure in spoiling their children, and they were quite the hit at Torchwood.

"Daddy, look! I got a kitchen!" Lilly squealed with joy, tinkering with all the parts. John got a nagging feeling that he would be finding pieces of the toy around the house. She was a bit too much like him, always taking things apart. Actually, they both were, he didn't know how many radios, televisions, and toasters Alex had taken apart.

"Wow," Alex ran his hand slowly across the chemistry set, as if it might break. Lilly had moved on to the wrapped gifts, two dolls lay unwrapped already. Alex walked over to the tree and began unwrapping his gifts. Rose made herself comfortable on the couch, staring with the brightest love for her children. John took this moment to slip into Lilly's room. He was quite glad that his daughter loved keeping secrets for once, it mad hiding Rose's gift much easier. He reached up in Lilly's wardrobe and pulled down the doll house, opening it to reveal a small box. He came back into the living room, slipping into the spot next to Rose while their children played happily.

"I'd wondered where you'd wandered off too." She snuggled into his side. He handed her the small wrapped gift, glancing at him. She slowly unwrapped the gift her eyes widening in surprise at the beautiful necklace.

"It's meant to look like a super nova," He explained, "The middle is topaz, spreading out into amethyst, it's our-"

"Our children's birthstones!" Her eyes filled with tears, "It's beautiful!" She kissed him full on the lips.

"EWW!" Lilly exclaimed. John and Rose laughed. They joined their children on the floor, helping them unwrap each present. At some point Alex got up and turned on the radio. Rose smiled when she heard the song.

_Hark! How the bells__  
><em>_Sweet silver bells__  
><em>_All seem to say,__  
><em>_"Throw cares away."__  
><em>_Christmas is here__  
><em>_Bringing good cheer__  
><em>_To young and old__  
><em>_Meek and the bold__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all she wrote, well, for now! I hope that was good! It needs some editing but I'm too excited to wait! Well review, and give suggestions! any song with the Characters and I'll come up with something!<strong>

**(Seriously guys, please review! It's disheartening for a person to write and no one say anything, not even something bad, I'd truly appreciate it! I give you cupcake! [|}**

**~ Demi Lupin XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to do some Christmasy writing. It's pretty fun! **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, only BBC :( _

_**CHARACTERS: River & The Doctor**_

_**Song: Baby It's Cold Outside**_

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside__  
><em>_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside__  
><em>_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in__  
><em>_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice__  
><em>_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry__  
><em>_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar__  
><em>_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry__  
><em>_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare occasions where everything was ok. River stood at the window of the room. She had the Doctor's shirt on, relishing in the scent coming off of it. It was peaceful; she could see all the lights of the city. He had brought her to Lake Lanier, Georgia to see the Magical Nights of Lights. It had been beautiful. Seven miles of the best Christmas decorations she'd ever seen. After, they'd checked into a hotel, the Doctor's idea. He'd wanted to keep it normal for once, and she wasn't complaining.<p>

"It is quite lovely," The Doctor stepped behind her, slipping his arms around her. They were as close to linear as they'd ever be. She knew they only had two or three more meetings like this, and she wanted to cherish it. She laid her head on his shoulder. She was content, but she knew it'd be time for her to go soon. He kissed her neck, down her shoulder, oh; she knew what he was trying to do.

"I really should be going sweetie." She mumbled, knowing that's not what she truly wanted.

"Stay." He whispered, "Please." She pulled away, walking towards the bed and picking up her clothing.

"River," The Doctor sat next to her on the bed, "You don't have to go, not yet."

"I do sweetie, I'm sorry."

"But, I have a time machine." He said hopefully. She laughed at his attempt and kissed him lightly.

"That you can't operate." She pulled of his shirt replacing it with her own, "Besides, I promised mum I'd stop by. She says it's good for Liam to see me, so he'll remember me."

"Ahh, little Liam. Don't put him against me."

"You could come," River suggested lightly.

"No, it's better if I don't." He kicked her skirt away from her as she bent down to retrieve it.

"Doctor," She spoke with an edge of warning. He shot her an innocent smile.

"River it's much too cold to go walking to the TARDIS."

"I'll use my vortex manipulator, problem solved." The Doctor rolled his eyes at that.

"I believe you left it in the TARDIS" He told her smugly. She mentally slapped herself as she realized he was right. He pulled her into him. It was times like this she remembered so clearly why she loved him. His faux innocence, his silly floppy hair. She knew she'd miss this face, she'd seen the next one, and while he was quite handsome, and had a much better sense of fashion, he lacked the quirky awkwardness this face seemed to posses.

"Stay, it's much warmer here." He kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. She sighed into his kiss. It was much too intoxicating, like fine wine. She felt him unzip her shirt, never being gladder for the unique fashion style. He pushed her sleeves off, kissing her collarbone.

"Well," She bit back a moan, "A little while longer won't hurt."

"Exactly."

"No," She pushed him off, "I really have to go." She pulled her shirt back on and headed to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. He dutifully followed, leaning against the door frame. He admired her form as she twisted her arms and tugged on her curls in an attempt to look decent.

"You're so cute." He suddenly spoke. She put down her mascara and lifted an eyebrow.

"Cute?"

"Everything about you," He grabbed her hand spinning her to face him. He brushed a curl out of her eye. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, both cheeks, and finally her lips. She deepened the kiss, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. He pulled her out of the bathroom and back on the bed. He was determined to make her stay, and this time nothing would stop him.

"Doctor I tol-oh!" River let out a gasp of surprise, "Doctor!" He continued on his mission. Soon River had forgotten what she was intending to do, too lost in the Doctor to care. She flipped them over, straddling his waist. He smirked up at her.

"So I take it you're staying?"

"Sweetie you were right," She grabbed his sonic screwdriver off of the dresser and with a press of a button the lights went out, "It's cold outside."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked that, Review, Read more, and give suggestions! Inbox me a song and characters and I'll whip something up!<strong>

****3 Demi Lupin XP****


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter 3! I love this story thing, it's soo, fun! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_

_**Characters: Theta and Koschei**_

_**Song: It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>With the kids jingle belling<br>And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
>It's the most wonderful time of the year<br>It's the hap-happiest season of all  
>With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings<br>When friends come to call  
>It's the hap- happiest season of all<em>

* * *

><p>Theta sat under the tree, away from all the ruckus of his fellow classmates. He pulled his book out, hoping for a bit a peace. It was really a fascinating book, all about the bizarre traditions of one of his favorite planets; Earth. He had just finished reading about a silly holiday called Halloween when his best friend interrupted him.<p>

"Hey Thete," Koschei sat down next to him. "What are you reading now?" He tilted the book up so he could see the title, "The Fascinating Traditions and Rituals of Earth. Really?"

"It's interesting!"

"How is this interesting?" Koschei raised an eyebrow.

"Well, humans are so different from us, they have this one holiday called Easter where they hide these things called eggs. Which is really weird because it's _supposed_ to celebrate the resurrection of their God. So all I've been able to come up with is that their God is scared of eggs or something. I haven't figured out how this bunny thing connects though." He showed Koschei a picture of a giant fluffy thing labeled 'Easter Bunny'.

"Well,"

"But that's not the best one!"

"I don't think any of them are good Theta."

"Well they have this one holiday," Theta flipped through the book to the pages he's read several times over, "called Christmas. It's supposed to be fantastic! Everyone is happy and the kids all smile. People are kind, and families come together and they eat loads of food!" Koschei looked at the pictures, one showed several happy faces, with a large feast and a giant tree covered in lights.

"What's this one for?"

"This celebrates the birth of their God coming to them as a human."

"Why would a God want to be a human?"

"To connect with them, I haven't done much research on that yet, but that's what I get from it." Koschei looked at all the pictures.

"Why all the lights?"

"It's a tradition, a long time ago they didn't have lights so they lit candles so that Santa Claus can find them."

"Santa who?"

"Santa Claus, he's this big cheery guy who comes in your house and brings gifts!"

"Sounds creepy." Theta shrugged.

"A bit"

"So is Santa their god?"

"No. Their God is called Jesus."

"That's similar to the name Gesuius"

"Maybe Jesus was a Time Lord."

"Ok, well why do they have a tree?" Theta sighed, he was really starting to wish he hadn't of said anything. He probably should have found a better hiding place, but he had to admit this is the closest he'd ever gotten Koschei interested in Earth.

"It seems to do with life or something, I don't know. It wasn't really explained." He looked up at Koschei.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"Humans are weird."

"Well they do have some weird beliefs, like a plant that makes people kiss."

"What?"

"Yea, it's called mistletoe."

"Humans are so weird!" Koschei shook his head.

"No, they're fascinating."

"Whatever, I came to tell you Ushas looking for you." Theta's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Koschei shrugged.

"Probably because she found out about Athryk."

"Well, I guess I better go hide."

"Maybe you can tell her about the mistytoes."

"MISTLETOE!" Theta shouted running off. Koschei laughed and picked up the book Theta had left. The people did look extremely happy. He noticed it was a thick book, humans had tons of holidays. They only had two and they weren't as complicated as these. He shook his head at Theta's weird obsession.

"Human's are so, so strange." He whispered.

"KOSCHEI!" He stiffened as he heard Ushas calling him. He shoved the book in his pocket and fled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, one more down! I hope you guys liked it, and remember! Suggestions!<strong>

****3 Demi Lupin XP****


	4. Chapter 4

**KIND OF IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, so I'm looking for ideas, suggestions, and I would really appreciate it if you gave some ideas! I'm really excited for this story, and can't wait to see what you want! So please, please give some Ideas! I know you're reading! It'd mean a lot to me truly! I had a few starter ideas as you see, but now it's Christmas break and I have time to write, only, I have nothing to write! So pretty please, this is me begging! Ideas, format is simple<strong>

**Song: insert song here!**

**Character(s): Insert names here!**

**So, pretty please :D**

**Christmas Love! **

**Demi**


End file.
